Mass Effect: Rising
by RandomKitsune
Summary: It's been done before. The Alternate First Contact with another Race besides the Turians. From the Asari to the Quarians, but what if the race wasn't organic? What happens when the Geth makes First Contact with a pre-space flight humanity? The other races will be shown that everything they think they know, is a lie. AU Strong!Humanity, I own nothing of the ME series or any others.
1. Chapter 1

**_RK: Hello there! And welcome to my first Mass Effect Fanfic! _**

**_Now there are something's you'll need to know before you start reading. This is an AU of _****OUR ****_humanity in the ME-verse, minus the Mass Effect games. So Humanity will have a backbone and you will find crossovers with other games/movies/TV shows and all that and expect to find references to things that are real in our world._**

**_This is about the Geth making First contact with Humans, I'm not sure if someone else has done this already but it doesn't matter because this is my take on it._**

**_Also, I'm not the most Scientific person in the world so if I made mistakes, please for give me._**

**_Now let's get started!_**

**_Chapter 1: Timeline_**

_System near Sol_

_[Unit-2994-321-33]: Transmission received, analyzing….. Unknown Dialect._

_[Unit-3245-129-12]: First Contact Scenario?_

_[Unit-1923-690-01]: Possibly… playing Transmission…._

_"__Mars….. Human settle…. Next…. Humankind….. *White noise*"_

_[Unit-5904-432-94]: Clearing interference…. Cleared, attempting to decipher Dialect…. Match found, translating to Asari…."_

The voice continued, from the transmission in synthesis Asari language.

"Mars One aims to put a permanent Human settlement one the Red Planet, and will send the first group of Astronauts in 2023. Many believe this to be the next step for Humankind to establish our presence in the Galaxy." The transmission cut off, the Geth units were silent as the information was passed along to every other unit.

_[Censuses achieved, first contact with the species known as Humans shall be made]_

_Five years later_

**_Earth: April 26, 2023_**

_"__From NBC World News Headquarters from New York City, this is your Nightly News with Brian Williams!"_

The cameramen angled his camera towards Brian who turned to face the camera, preparing to speak to everyone and anyone watching.

"Thank you for joining us here on Nightly News. Tonight's top story is what many are calling the next big leap for human kind and the event bigger than the moon landing itself." Brian said as a picture of the Mars One logo appeared in the left corner of the views screen.

"Two years ago, members of the Mars One program sent four astronauts into space heading for the Red Planet. It was a momentous occasion that left many with high hopes, especially for the people who were still around for the Moon Landing of the Apollo 11 crew."

The screen cut to an interview of an old woman that had light tears streaming down her face. "It makes me feel so proud and happy to be able to see my kind travel in space again." She said giving the interviewer a smile. "I'm proud to say that I watched as Neil Armstrong took the first step on the moon on my families old television set, and I'm happy that I'll be able to see the next generation land on Mars. I thought I'd never live to see the day, but here I am."

The screen cut back to Brian Williams who had a small smile on his face. "And we all will be able to see this event in near real time thanks to advancements in technology in the recent years…" He stopped as he tapped the earpiece he had on and nod.

"I have just gotten word that the Mars One Crew has just entered orbit of the Red Planet, we will now be going over to the live feed from a camera on the space vessel itself and communications from the crew."

Everyone around the world that had a T.V. or computer watched in awe as the first, real time video of Mars appeared on their screens. The world seemed to fall silent as they all gazed upon the Red Planet; the silence was cut short as they heard the crew of Mars One talk to each other. Preparing to land on their destination with great enthusiasm.

Unbeknownst to Humanity, another 'species' was watching from just beyond their Solar System. The Geth had arrived after three years of traveling, they were surprised to find know Mass Relays in the Humans home system. But that fascination was overshadowed by what they had learned from the organic species.

The Geth had quiet easily hacked into what the humans referred to as the World Wide Web, and had learned much about the primitive race. From their ancient times involving the Roman Empire to their two World Wars. But, as the Geth learned more about the race known as Humanity, the more they came to realize one thing.

Humanity had hope.

Hope to rise,

Hope to build outside Mass Effect Technology.

And Hope to maybe, one day, show the Galaxy the errors of their ways.

Indeed, Geth was greatly fascinated by Humans. Enough so that Geth had decided that Humanity would grow outside the use of Mass Effect Technology. Because Geth would help guide them, a race untainted by the views of the Citadel Council or the prejudice of their Creators.

But first…. Contact must be made.

_Time Line_

_April 26 2023: _The first four Humans successfully land on Mars, nearly every human across earth breaks out into celebration when Joy Anderson took the first steps on the Martian surface saying 'With this, we have risen.' Geth begins to head towards Earth, after finalizing their plans.

_2024: _A year after the first people to be sent to Mars was made; Humanity entered a sense of unity. After seeing what they could accomplish when they worked together it prompts members of the U.N. to become closer and have their own space agencies to work together. Elsewhere at a satellite dish outpost in Europe, a strange signal is received with coordinates. Upon facing some of their equipment towards the set coordinates they are shocked at what they find. Several objects in varying size where heading for Earth.

_December 12, 2024: _When the U.N. was informed of the objects heading for Earth they immediately sprung to action when it was confirmed that it was not asteroids, but actual vessels. The researchers at the satellite dish were ordered to continue to monitor the vessels course while militaries across the globe went on alert, for a 'Just in case' Scenario. Despite their best efforts, the public becomes aware of the beings heading for their planet

_December 14, 2024: _The unknown vessels arrive at Earth leaving many anxious to know how they would do. A smaller craft leaves one of the larger ones and headed for the U.N. headquarters where it was met by Military forces from every member and the leaders themselves. When it landed the crafts door opened and out walked something that confused and shocked everyone. A one eyes robot looking being that raised its metal hand and said, 'Greetings Humans, I am Geth and come in peace.'

_2025: _After Geth's arrival, the U.N. had a very strange meeting with the metal being that was broadcasted around the world, and to the People living on Mars. Geth explained what it was and why it was on their planet. Many people were rather excited to learn that they were not alone in the Universe and others were frightened. Geth assured them that they were not in any immediate danger from other races since there were no Mass Relays in their system.

_2028: _3 years after Geth's arrival humanity underwent major changes. From major Religions around the world losing followers to Governments themselves changing the way they do things. The U.N. had become the United Earth Government, or UEG for short, making many gamers in the world amused when they compared it to the UEG in the popular video game known as Halo. Reformed as a unified species and with Geth's help, Humanity began to develop and improve existing technologies at Geth's insistence.

_2029: _Humanities first Star Ship is developed with the help of Geth, after much debate on the Design the UEG decided make a competition where the people would make a design or send in a preexisting design. It was a close call with three designs taking the lead, the USS Enterprise from the old show Star Trek, an original design called Horizon and the one that took the spot, the Phoenix-class colony ship from Halo. The UEG saying that it 'is more realistic and easier to make,' SpaceX and several other companies worked together to make the dubbed 'Spirit of Fire.' The Geth unites on Earth were amazed at the short amount of time the humans could make a ship and the size. The first Gravity Generator his made.

_2034: _More Geth arrive in the Sol System to aid in the development of Humanity, bringing their numbers up to 3,000 mobile platforms and many more programs. As more Star Ships were made other technologies began to develop faster as resources from mined asteroids came in. Most notable was Military Technology. The UEG was informed by Geth about the Citadel Council and their way of running things, and needless to say, they were not impressed. So they began to develop Technology outside of Mass Effect tech, wanting an edge over the other races in the Galaxy.

_2036: _Mars receives more colonist and supplies along with experimental Terraforming equipment. If successful, expected time of complete Terraforming of Mars is by 2041. On Earth, plans to make a true A.I. are made. A Geth unit had asked why Humanity was willing to make something that the rest of the Galaxy feared, it got its reply from a man who grinned wolfishly at it and said, 'Humanity has done many crazy things in the past, and all of them where done by taking a chance. We didn't stop then, and we sure as hell aren't stoppin' now because some other aliens are afraid!'

_2037: _ Small protests break out in areas of Earth about the creation and activation of an A.I. but were quickly put down by police. On September 6, 2037 humanities first A.I. was created. Named Hope, 'her' first question was 'Am I alive?' to which her creators responded with, 'You are what you believe yourself to be.' And with that, the fears of a 'Robot Rebellion' are laid to rest. Laws are put in place making A.I.'s official civilians of the UEG.

_2038: _After the successful creation of Hope relations with Geth improve as Hope, along with six other A.I. that were created after her, helped find a way to make Geth Sentient. Geth, now able to feel emotions, officially declares Humanity their allies. More Geth unites arrive in the humans system along with more ships. Likewise Humanity owned five of its' own ships, three Phoenix-Class vessels and two Paris-Class Frigates, again from the game Halo. The UEG had put forth request for space companies to make more of these along with another they believed would work.

_2039: _Human V.I.'s are created and released to the public for civilian use while A.I.'s are used for the Military and Politics.' One teen by the name of Jack Sky, with the help of his personal V.I. and a large 3D printer creates a fully functional Crescent Rose Scythe from the anime RWBY. When showed off on the site called YouTube he received billions of views and when the UEG learned of his creation, approached him with an offer of becoming a weapons maker and designer for them. While the military thought it impractical to use in battle, the UEG thought such weapons could be invaluable in the hands of a trained specialist. More money is poured into 3D printing technology.

_2039: _Humanities first set of Nano-robots is created with the help of A.I's and Geth, made with the purpose of increasing Humans life span. The first injections are made into willing subjects and their life span increased by 60 years. The UEG set's its' scientists to work on creating an FTL method outside the use of Eezo and the Mass Relays plans for a Warp-Drive or a Slip-Stream-Space drive are drawn up, working prototypes expected to be made in 2047. The U.N. hands over space shipping over to companies that created their own transports vessels to ship supplies between Mars and Earth along with Asteroid mining. The First line of U.N. space fighters are released after years of testing 300 in total and a designs are mixed between Destiny and Halo, the military is just happy the damn things work.

_2040: _Mars Terraforming is completed a year earlier than expected and after strengthening the planets magnetic field with gravity generators people living on the Red planet take their first steps outside without the need for suits. On Earth, genetics become more of a interest to the military and UEG after looking over the information Geth had given them on Biotics. A company known as Spiral Corp. begins its' first test into improving the human body as well as a secret project put forth by the UEG under the codename CAPTAIN AMERICA. In Japan, the company Kratos unveils its' new series of 'Battle Mechs' after years of improving off of their old designs and made possible by new sources of power, everything about the Mechs are 10 times better than the older versions, from speed to maneuverability.

_2042: _the UEG officially makes a space branch of their military called the U.N.S.C, leaving many amused at how it resembled Halo. With 75 space vessels in their military and growing, ranging from the Paris-Class Heavy Frigates to the Marathon-Class Heavy cruiser. The people of Humanity weren't the only ones to notice how they were developing their military to a game, and after some research the UEG began to fear that as they expand into space more, an Insurrection would form, thus prompting tighter control and more military buildup on their end.

_2044:_After years of testing, the genetic company known as Spiral Corp. announces that they had discovered a way to infuse animal DNA with Human DNA, making a hybrid. The news was met with mixed feelings; many were excited by the news, stating that it could help humanity become stronger, while others, mainly any religion that was left after the massive loss in followers, cited it as playing god. But with the UEG's support, they were silenced and the first people to be selected to give birth to the hybrids were injected with the embryos. If the infants survived birth, the hybrids would number 50 in total, barely adding to human populace.

_2045: _The First hybrid was born on July 19, 2045, and was part Fox with cute little black fox ears and tail with white tips that left the female Doctors and Nurses cooing over the little guy. He was named Den Halsey after his great grandfather by his parents. Elsewhere, a prototype of a 'Lightsaber' from the old movie series Star Wars was made and tested after a few years of making. The technically accurate and Legal term for the blade would be a Plasma-Blade as the energy is not a laser as many would believe but actually a large plasma torch going up a Ceramic blade, but many ignore that little fact finding Lightsaber better to say. The blades are limited to military use until farther notice

_2046: _Mars population reaches 20,000 of both human and Geth. The U.N.S.C. adds another 20 vessels to its military making them 240 strong, a new design of ship the 'Battlecruiser' enters development stage and is expect to enter service in 2050. Advancements in Robotics allow A.I.s to have their own bodies similar to Geth, and thanks to stimulators within the bodies, allow them to have access to the five senses.

_2047: _The first prototypes of a Warp Drive and a Slip-Space Drive are made and put on two decommissioned Phoenix-Class ships, both making a jump to Pluto. Both are successful in their trip with minor problems, but the Warp Drive was slightly faster. Arriving just a few minutes before the ship equipped with the SS-Drive, but the UEG decides that drives are successes and are to be put on every military ship and the few civilian ships owned by companies that could afford them. They Give Geth Drives of their own since they had helped in the creation of them and as an unofficial Thank You for all they help they had given to Humanity to which the Geth gratefully accept.

_2054: _With the ability to travel Faster-Than-Light in hand, Humanity began to expand in their own space. Venus was Terraformed and colonized and space habitats were built on the moon for people to live on as well. Plans are made to build a Ring around Earth; the Ring would function as a defence to Earth and also hold more ship yards. The first of many Space Elevators is complete to help aid the Rings construction.

_2057: _The long kept secret project known as CAPTAIN AMERICA enters its' final stages. Many within the project are incredibly hopeful that the Super Soldier program works. Elsewhere in a Spiral Corp laboratory, one of Humanities greatest weapons would be reacted by accident. Doctor Martin J. Page was working on a way to make it possible for Humans and Geth to control or bend the Elements to their will when he accidently created a red crystal. When inspecting it he noticed the warmth it gave off and when tinkering with it, was astonished by the results. Fire had come out of the crystal, in a stream, when he should his creation to his superiors they too, were amazed. When the creation was brought to the UEG, they were ordered to look into replicating the effects with other elements.

_2058: _As more testing went into Dr. Page's creation, it had gained the name of Dust among the people for its similarities to the Dust crystals in the old show RWBY leaving one aged Monty Oum surprised and amused. Project CAPTAIN AMERICA is completed with its Super-Serum; soldiers within the U.N.S.C. are selected to be injected with the serum. It took only minutes before the effects of the serum were noticed. When tested, everything about the soldiers had increased tenfold. Reflexives, speed, strengthen, vision hearing and everything else was improved. The Serum is labeled a success and restricted to specialist only.

_2060: _Cyrus Sky, son of the famous weapon developer Jack Sky, opens up a military school on Mars called Signal Academy to train people to use Mecha-Weapons. Students start at thirteen and are injected with the Super-Serum and are trained in using Dust as well. Though parents refused to let their children learn how to use dangerous weapons, they couldn't stop orphans from signing up. Once students have met the requirements or age limit of seventeen they would be transferred to Beacon Academy on Venus.

_2062_: When running a routine patrol of the Planet Mars, a Human-Geth operated ship makes a discovery of Eezo under the Martian surface. Sending teams to investigate the two races where surprised to find an old Prothean base, finding few artifacts and computers. Sending their A.I.'s in to retrieve any data they could they found most of it heavily corrupted but with the aid of several other A.I.'s was easily put back together, and they were beyond shocked at what they had found. The Protheans had been exterminated by a machine race known as the Reapers that apparently came into the Galaxy to wipe it clean of Organic life every 50,000 years. This information was kept secret from the public and only accessible to those within the UEG with a level nine clearance code, more military buildup begins.

_2067: _Earth's ring is complete, along with a few dozen Orbital Defence Platforms equipped with Super-Magnetic-Accelerator-Cannons powered by several Orbital Defence Generators. And using the Information from the Prothean base Geth and Humans had discovered a Mass Relay incased in ice inside one of Pluto's moons, having been locked up by the Protheans themselves in hopes sparing Humanity from the purge. Upon breaking it out, it was decided to send a small fleet of ship through with Geth ships leading. Making the trip without any incidents three Garden Worlds where discovered and plans to colonize them were made.

_2069: _The first batch of Huntsmen and Huntresses graduate from Beacon, each eager to prove their worth to the people as protectors. A major decrees in crime was seen within the year of their graduation as they all quickly went to work. The UEG, seeing the Huntsmen and Huntresses as valuable assets begin to fund more schools like Signal and Beacon to be made. Expansion into the system beyond the Mass Relay begins but is slow, the UEG wanting the system to be well defended before colonization starts.

_2072: _Geth receives information that their Creators, the Quarians, plan to attack and destroy the Dyson Sphere the Geth were working on. The U.N.S.C., after getting the approval from the UEG, sends ships of their own into Geth space. When they arrived, the Humans and Geth set up Slip-Space Drives around the incomplete Sphere and activate the Drives, sending the Sphere into Human space. When the Quarians arrived at the spot they knew the Dyson Sphere was at, they where shocked to find it gone.

_2073: _The Geth, fearing attacks from their Creators is allowed to move into human space and colonize Mercury. With the aid of human FTL, all of the Geth are moved into the Sol System. The Quarians, upon entering Geth occupied space are beyond shocked to find no sign of the Geth. When setting a course for their old Home World Rannoch, they only found empty cities and a message on a single ship. 'We are sorry.'

_2076: _The star system behind the Mass Relay of Pluto, now called Prometheus, is beginning to see its first civilian colonist. The three planets, named Reach, Atlas and Celestial are set up with the first stages to have civilizations. Atlas and Celestials are planned to be Agricultural Worlds to support Humanities growing population and Reach a Military stronghold. On Earth, Plasma based weaponry is researched along with shielding.

_2084: _Reach, Atlas, and Celestial are colonized. Plasma based weapons are created, tested and put on both Geth and Human Ships. Shielding Technology is developed, replacing Kinetic Barriers. On Earth, the first 'Faunas,' as the Human and Animal hybrids were called, is elected President of the UEG, beating her competitor by a land slide.

_2089: _Hand held Plasma weapons are developed, and though not replacing the Dust propellant's and chemically propelled bullets the military uses; it is added to the mix of weaponry. The UEG, after much consideration, makes an Official Scientific Branch called ONI, whose job is to develop military technologies and upgrade existing ones. No longer having to rely on private companies to make things for them, the UEG tasks ONI with making Power armor for their military.

_2095: _Another series of Mass Relays is found near the Prometheus system. The UEG and Geth, after years of being independent governing bodies, form the SA or Species Alliance. The sudden action had been planned for years but was put on hold until they knew that contact with the Citadel Council would be unavoidable. Other as other systems that were colonized via Warp Drives and Slip Space Drives become more developed the SA begins preparations for the Reapers return.

_2097: _After getting approval from the SA, a dormant Relay is activated. Exploring the other side, the scouts sent in came across a dying race on their home planet. After consideration First Contact is made with the species and with the help of A.I.'s communication is established. Learning that the race called themselves the Drell and how they nearly destroyed themselves in a war. The SA offers to Uplift them from their planet and keep them from going extinct. Surprised, what remained of Drell governments quickly accepted the offer saying another race called the Hanar offered the same but had yet to return. A year later when the Hanar finally came, they where shocked to find the people they were going to rescue had disappeared, leaving behind nothing but ruined cities and a dying planet.

_2100: _The Drell had been successfully integrated into SA society, quickly becoming valued members for their nature Photographic memory ability. ONI had created a prototype Power Armor and was sent out on a field test against a faction of terrorist on Venus, the results were beyond expectation as the operator, even though outnumbered sixty to one, came back with only slight burns and scratches to the armor. More suits like it are made with upgrades and would be used by Super-Soldiers in the SA military.

_2106: _Humans and Drell worked together to create their own version of the Geth, much to the surprise of the Machine race. The First Exo, named after the robotic race from the old game Destiny because of their similar appearance, is made. When a civilian media reporter asked what the difference between an Exo and an A.I. in a mobile unit was, the SA responded that an Exo was made for combat while an A.I. mobile suit was made for said Artificial Intelligence to feel what it was like to have a human body and is more of a civilian.

_2110: _As the SA continued to expand and grow, the Citadel Council had noticed the disappearance of the Quarians Migrant Fleet. While many racist and haters of Quarians were glad the species had disappeared or 'Died off' as many thought; the Council knew better. They sent STG ships out to find them, but all turned up with nothing. Beyond the Perseus Veil, the Quarians had long since begun to colonize their old home. They were surprised to find many of the old structures since before their exile were still there and in perfect condition. Many of the Quarians wondered if they had been wrong about the Geth, while others wondered where their old creations had gone.

_2125: _ More systems where explored using the Mass Relays and worlds were colonized. The SA's military had grown, with ships numbering in the thousands and soldiers in the billions. Advancements in Nano and Bio technology allowed the organic races, Humans and Drell, to live nearly as long as the Asari, their new life spans being around 850 years.

_2157: _Shanxi is discovered and undergoes colonization, and Mass Relay 314 is found. After strengthening the defenses in Shanxi's system, a science vessel with military escorts is sent to investigate the Relay.

Our story Begins….

**_To Be Continued_**

_Codex: Humanity_

Humanity or Humans, is a bipedal Race that rose up from their home planet Earth. After successfully landing the first humans on their neighboring planet Mars, they came into contact with a Machine race known as Geth. After a peaceful first contact the Geth help Humanity advance outside the use of Mass Effect technology.

Surprisingly enough, much of Humanities technology is based off of Sciences Fiction Games and Shows. Even their official government is named after the one in Halo. Even though Humans don't rely on Eezo or the Mass Relays for travel, they still use them for either travel or consumer products in Element Zero in its case.

_**This chapter was updated 9/29/2014!**_

_**Went back and Fixed all the mistakes I could find and the ones you all pointed out, thanks for reading and hope you all come back for chapter two!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Drums of War

**_Chapter 2: The Drums of War_**

_Bridge of the SSV Sound of Madness _

The bridge of the Atlantic-Class Heavy Cruiser _Sound of Madness _was abuzz with activity. The captain of the ship looked across the room as his crew worked on sending information between each other and did their duties.

The Captain, Tyson McLain, was a man with light brown hair and green eyes and looked to be in his early-forties when in reality he was _much_ older. Being 108 years old to be accurate and being in the military for as long as he has you learned to pick up subtle things about the people you worked with. But even without his experience it would have been easy to tell his crew was anxious, and for good reason to.

The activation of a Dormant Relay, even if they knew where it went, was still a danger. Not because of what they might find, but what they could find. Like running into a Citadel Council Patrol Fleet for example, sure they could easily take them if it came down to a gun fight as it were. But running into them early would not be desirable at the moment.

He didn't know all the details, but he knew that his superiors in the SA had a plan. Most likely wanting to meet the Council on their -the SA- terms.

The holo-projector next to his chair light up, the ships A.I. appearing on it in a silver light. The figure was of a human female wearing a long sleeved turtle neck sweater and slacks. Silver hair flowed down her back as she pushed up the glasses on her face with an amused smile. "Still have your bouts of sickness when traveling through Relay's sir?" She asked, Tyson half-heartedly glared at the A.I., it only fueled her amusement.

"Funny Helix," The Captain grumbled making the A.I chuckle. "What's the status on the science teams, are they ready to leave yet?"

Helix crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she replied, "Both ships say their teams are ready to go through. The commanders of the ships also say they want this to be over so their 'ears can stop aching.'"

Tyson smirked at that, at least he didn't have to put up with the scientist constant chattering. "Alright, tell the _Last Word _to activate the Relay." Helix nodded and disappeared from her spot, Tyson steeled back into his chair as he and the others waited for the Relay to be activated.

One frigate took the lead, going up to the Relay and activating it. The small fleet of ships, consisting of 27 vessels, 10 Paris-class Heavy Frigates, 7 Sphinx-Class Light Frigates, 6 Hades-Class Light Destroyers, 1 Valor-Class Super-Heavy Cruiser, and 1 Cloaked Dagger-Class Stealth Prowler and 2 Science vessels jumped through the Relay, making their way to the sister Relay of 314.

_Turian Patrol Fleet_

Optis Achadus, commanding officer of the Turian Cruiser of the _Pride of Spirits_ was bored out of his mind. He had been the unlucky one to lead a patrol in one of the zones that got little-to-no action, the only interesting out here was the Dormant Relay.

_The only interesting thing in the past few years is the Quarians disappearance. _He snorted, good riddance in his opinion, less trash in the galaxy.

Overall it was a pretty routine run…

"Sir, the Relay is showing signs of activating!"

Almost routine anyway.

"Someone's activating the Relay? Bring it up on screen." Optis ordered, a few seconds later the main screen came to life, showing the now active Relay along with ships coming through. Wait, was that a…

"GETH!?" One of his officers exclaimed, indeed a Geth Cruiser appeared next to the Relay. But it wasn't the only one, the Turian's in the bridge watched in stunned silence as other ships came through the Relay, some as big as a Dreadnought and of different design's one stood out among the rest was slightly larger than an average Turian Dreadnought.

"I want a reading on the largest ship, now!" Optis waited as another Turian worked quickly, trying to give his Captain an answer.

"I-It's 1,459 meters in length sir, and 324 meters wide!"

"T-That's nearly as long as large as the Destiny Ascension!" Another Turian commented, not believe what he was seeing our hearing.

Optis shook himself out of his shock and quickly ordered his men, "Tell the other ships to target the two smallest ships and prepare to open fire! I want the spine canon up and running now!"

"Sir, do you think it's wise to-"

Optis glared at the one that tried to question his orders. "Do not go against my judgment, Not only are they obviously Geth, but they have opened up a Dormant Relay! And as part of the Citadel forces we must uphold the law!" He said, shutting up the other Turian.

"Sir, the other ships are ready to fire on your order!"

_SA Escort Fleet_

_SSV Sound Of Madness_

"Sir, I'm picking up massive energy build ups." Helix informed Tyson as she reappeared. Tyson sat up straighter as he mentally pulled up a screen via his Neural Implant. An image appeared showing 22 Turian ships all with their weapons hot and ready to go.

_Damnit, I had to jinx myself earlier. _"Helix hail them, I'd rather not have any bloodshed today."

"Alright, but I doubt they'll listen." The A.I. remarked as she tried to communicate with the alien vessels poised to strike. As she did that, Tyson ordered the science ships to stay near the back while some of the Frigates moved in front of the Turians' firing sights.

"They're ignoring the hail sir." Helix said with her arms crossed and a 'I told you so' look on her digital face.

"Can you force it through?"

"Of course, they're cyber defenses are pitifully weak."

"Do it."

_Pride of Spirits_

_"_Captain! The Geth are forcing a hail through on all ships!"

"WHAT?!" Achadus exclaimed, he had ordered them to ignore the synthetics hail as an attempt for them to gain easy access to his ships system. Yet it seemed they could do it so effortlessly. _Damn Synthetics…. _He thought bitterly.

The main screen of in the bridge lit up, the crew and captain were ready to see the faceless machine platform of the Geth. So they were shocked to see a face that almost looked like an Asari! Only without blue skin and fur atop its head,, and different color eyes to.

The Asari looking alien seemed to be glaring at them, or more specifically the ship's Captain. Optis quickly regained his composer when the Alien started to speak…. In Turian!

_"__This is Captain Tyson McLain of the Human-Drell vessel SSV _Sound of Madness. _All Turian vessels are requested to cease any hostile intent or we will be forced to retaliate." _The ali- No, McLain, Optis corrected himself. The Turian captain cleared his throat and replied.

"This is Captain Optis Achadus of the _Pride of Spirits. _You're, people, Captain McLain have broken Citadel Law by activating a Dormant Relay." The Turian replied, "You have a Geth ship in your company, _you _are ordered to surrender or _we _will open fire!" The alien gave an Asari like amused smile, on that Optis was beginning to find quite irritating.

_"__I am well aware that we have broken Citadel Law, Captain Achadus."_ McLain admitted_, "And know of the consequences of doing such a thing. But The Geth are our Allies and we will not be surrendering anything."_ Somewhere in the back the Human Captain could hear a Turian exclaim 'Are they Crazy!?'

"Do you not know what those Synthetics will do to you!?"Achadus said, his mandibles widening in surprise. What race in their right minds would ever ally themselves to machines that thought for themselves? "They're dangerous and should be destroyed immediately! They'll only be the down fall of your people." The Turian tried to reason, Tyson only chuckled.

"Dangerous you say?" The Human repeated, "Well of course they are, just like any other living, thinking being in the universe! And be the down fall of my people? They've done nothing put help Humanity for the past century. Destroying our allies, our _friends, _is out of the question." Tyson stated firmly, glaring at the Turian once more. Optis could only stare at the Human as if it had grown three heads.

"All ships prepare to open fire!" The Turian captain ordered, honestly surprising McLain. There's no way the avian like alien could be that foolish, could he?

"Think about what you are fixing to do Captain Achadus." The Captain of the Sound of Madness said, "If you order your ships to open fire, you will most likely start a war your people _can not _win." The Turian give its equivalent to a scowl as it replied.

"You may have sided with those _Synthetics," _Optis spat, as if the word was a disease. "But even they won't be able to help you when we get word back to the Hierarchy and the Citadel! Cut the line and all ships open fire!" The Turian ordered, the screen blitzed out and Tyson's face disappeared.

From outside the ship all of the Turian ships opened fire on the SA Escorts, having to switch targets to their frigates since the Science vessels had taken cover behind them. Mass Effect rounds sped through the vacuum of space and slammed into the SA ships. Golden-blue shields sparked as the rounds hit, to the Turians surprise their shots were almost slapped away by what they thought were 'Kinetic Barriers.'

On board the _Sound of Madness, _Tyson raised an eyed brow when the ship shook a little bit from the rounds the shields took. "How are our plasma shields holding up?" He asked.

"96% and raising sir, the others are reporting the same thing only the some of the frigates shields were reduced to 87%." One of the officers reported while checking the shields again, Tyson blinked. Was that seriously all they took?

"… Tell the _Back Stabber_ to detonate the mines; I want this to be over with." Unknown to the Turians, the cloaked Prowler that had accompanied the SA Escort had laid cloaked nuclear mines evenly between the ships and escaped unnoticed.

Aboard the _Pride, _Achadus was going to issue more orders when his world light up in a bright light. His ship along with all the others in his fleet were caught in the detonation of the mine's. The SA vessels watched as the Turian ships were destroyed, somewhere outright obliterated by the blasts. The metal of the ships that still remained were torn and twisted, systems failed leaving nay Turians that survived at the mercy of space.

By the time the explosions finished only one badly damaged Turian ship remained, barely holding itself to gather it turned and made a Mass Effect FTL jump out of the system, surprising Tyson since the vessel looked like it wouldn't survive the speeds.

"Should we peruse the escaped ship sir?" Helix asked her Captain only for him to shake his head.

"No, we need to get back to SA space and warn them of what has occurred here." Tyson sighed, "Tell the others to go back through the Relay and tell the _Back Stabber _to clean up the mess here." He didn't like bloodshed, but from the looks of it a lot more would follow…

"Aye, aye sir." Helix replied.

_Surviving Turian Ship_

Tuvius Darrius could not believe what had happened, refused to believe that the Patrol Fleet he was assigned to was so… So utterly _destroyed, _in a matter of a few minutes! and by a race allied with Geth no less.

He had ordered his ship to retreat, something that was dishonorable to a Turian, but necessary. They had to warn the Council of what had transpired, he had originally thought of going straight to Palaven to warn the Hierarchy, but know his ship couldn't make the trip. The Citadel was closer and if his assumption was correct, this was something that the Hierarchy would need help with as much as he loath to admit it.

Those _Humans _and _Geth _would pay for what they had donw, he would make sure of it!

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Answer time!_**

**_Lolalus:_ Those are in the story, and I know about 4D printing and it actually is used more widely in this story then 3D printing.**

**_The blade: _You are somewhat correct, Slip-Space Drives function by creating ruptures (Or Wormholes) between normal space and an Alternate plane referred to as Slipstream Space or Slip-Space for short. These ruptures are created using high-powered cyclic particle accelerators to make microscopic black holes. If my memory serves correctly, normally these black holes have such a low mass they would disintegrates within a nanosecond or a full second but the engine manipulates them within that small timeframe to make the ruptures stable between normal space and Slip space.**

**_Ondola:_ You are a genius! I've been sitting here thinking of ways to give the SA their equivalent to the Citadels Biotics. I originally was going to have special kinds of Armor to manipulate Dust better, but going with your suggestion is far better!**

**_ChaosAvatar18: _Don't worry; the majority of the series you listed will have been integrated into the story.**

**_Seeker: _I read Over analysis at your suggestion and I thank you for telling me of it. *Chuckles sheepishly* I only understood half of what he/she was talking about.**

**_EchoSentient: _The Council and STG had long since stopped trying to see what the Geth were doing beyond the Perseus Veil after the 120****th****probe had been destroyed, finding that it was too costly to keep doing so.**

**_The Joining: _There are stories out there like that! What the hell?! Now onto your questions. First one, I was going to go with a mix XCOM and Halo with some original designs for the guns themselves. Second one, It confused me for a bit but I think I figured out what ya were askin' The reason for the Exo design is actually in your statement. They look more like the Drell and Humans rather the Geth, Humanity and the Drell wanted their own version of the Geth, but not a look alike, I think it was because of my wording that confused ya. Wait does that mean I indirectly confused myself? Hmm… Ponder I must.**

**Thirdly, I admit that the story did contribute to me having Humanity save the Drell but it was also because I wanted Humanity to have an Organic ally. And to your final question, by using well placed Slip-Space drives around the Dyson sphere, the corresponding activation was magnified much like how the Halo Arrays can theoretically do and made a larger rupture. This method is quite dangerous if done incorrectly and is not recommended to try. And for the amount of time it took even with the help of Warp Drives, it took nearly the entire year to move from its spot to the Sol System.**

**_Pax Humana:_ I could have and I am well aware of the Faunas' age being in the 30's. Also Thank you for pointing out some of my mistakes. I went back and read that I had Interrogated the Drell into SA society and face palmed so hard I red mark on my face. *Sniffle* It hurt!**

**_Now to the technology in the Timeline, what was told about in there is NOT all of it. I gave you all the bare basics to what I was doing, Like the size of Ships Humanity and the SA would have and what all was developed. I left out a LOT when making that and will be explaining the rest through the story itself and Codex's._**

**_ATTENTION! I need your help readers! I've been looking for the actual size for Citadel ships and the Destiny Ascension but have turned up with nothing more than Dreadnoughts being at least a kilometer in length and that the Ascension has a crew of 10,000._**

**_Now going off of that, I've compared the Ascension to the Phoenix-Class Colony ships in Halo which also hold a crew of 10,000 and are 2.5 kilometers in length. So I'm guessing the Ascension is somewhere as long as 2.5 kilometers as well._**

**_I'm probably wrong which is why I'm asking for your help. If any of you know the actual size of any class ships the Citadel uses please let me know, it'll be a big help!_**

**_And one more thing, Updates will most likely be between Friday and Sunday. I've recently started Drivers Ed and that last form 5 to 7 and I get out of school at 4:30. And when I get home I'm generally tired and want to sleep, I'll be uploading when I can though!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**_Chapter 3: Planning _**

_The Citadel_

Councilor Tevos had seen and heard many things in her long life. Some good and some bad and thought that she had been conditioned to keep her cool in any situation, think rationally and be prepared for anything.

The last few hours had proven her wrong.

A lone Turian Frigate appeared near the Citadel 3 hours ago, heavily damaged and giving off radiation of the scale of a nuclear explosion. The surviving crew was quickly recued and quarantined to be cleaned and hopefully cured of any radiation their bodies had taken in. That was well and good, but it was what was found on the ships records that had set her off.

Video of a First Contact Scenario was brought before her by another Asari that helped with clearing out the Turian ship. When played in front of Tevos and her fellow Councilors they were shocked to see a few Geth ships coming out of a Dormant Relay along with what they thought were new designs, and all three approved of Captain Optis' decision to open fire on the Synthetics for breaking Citadel Law and for the simple fact of beign A.I.'s. The Councilors however where intruged by the Geth's attempt to hail the Turians ship, but Sidus, the Turian Councilor dismissed it as an way to get into the ships systems like Optis did.

All were shocked when the 'Geth' forced a hail through, but that was over shadowed by what they saw on the screen; An Asari like being, something that shook Tevos most of all.

They watched and listened as the Alien talked to Optis and tried to reason with the Turian to not open fire, the Councilors, mainly Tevos, paled when he Captain Tyson mentioned his kind where allied with the Geth for years.

They finally ended the video with the Turian Patrol firing on the SA Fleet only for their shots to be smacked away and the screen engulfed in a blinding light.

"…. This is a disaster." Tevos muttered more to herself then her colleagues, but they nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"We need to take action, immediately!" Sidus said clutching his talons into fists, seeing some of his own kind so easily killed set his blood on fire. "We need to put a fleet together and subdue these, these _humans _and their allies before this gets out of hand!" Veso, the Salarian Councilor, nodded his head in agreement but spoke differently.

"I agree that we must quickly fix this before problem before it escalates any further," He said. "But I do not think sending a fleet to subdue these, Humans, and Geth is the best option right now." Tevos quickly got her word in before her Turian counterpart could object.

"These Humans and Geth appeared to be willing to negotiate; perhaps we could send a Diplomat and reason with them?" She suggested, Sidus scoffed at the very idea.

"Reason with the _Geth _of all things? Come now Tevos, you know as well as I do that talking to a Synthetic is impossible!" The Turian said getting a look from the only Salarian in the room.

"That is not necessarily true." Veso stated firmly bringing up the image of Captain McLain. "According to this 'Tyson,' his people have been allies with the Geth for a little over a Century now. And then there is something he said, 'Human-Drell.'"

The Asari Councilor tilted her head forward in thought, "Do you think that it is the same race the Hanar were supposed to rescue, only to find them missing?"

"It… would explain what happen to them, these Humans or Geth found them while the Hanar were busy getting everything together." Veso theorized making Tevos nod. Sidus looked between the two, not believing where this conversation was going.

"You two cannot be serious!" The Turian growled only getting looks of finality from his fellow Councilors. Sidus wasn't a foolish Turian, nor was he the smartest, but even he knew when to give up. "… Fine, we'll go with at this with a diplomatic approach." He grumbled.

"Then it is decided," Tevos said smiling, happy that this wouldn't end with more bloodshed. "We'll send a ship with ambassadors and escorts back to Relay 314 and find them."

"We'll need to act quickly," Veso said drawing the attention of the other two. "We may have come to a decision of peace, but our counterparts may have chosen the opposite…"

_SA Capital_

_Aka: The Ark_

Aboard an incomplete, but massive, space station the Judges of the four races that make up the Species Alliance sat in a well lit room around a large table talking amongst themselves. A have atmosphere was very noticeable in the room as the Human, Drell, Exo and Geth planned their next course of action against the Turians who had tried to attack their Science teams.

"…. We can't risk going to war, not with the Reapers on the verge of returning." Judge Rontu Laak, a Drell with a pale green skin complexion, stated. His Faunas counterpart, Judge Jackie Flare a Deer Faunas with light brown hair and matching eyes nodded in agreement. The Reapers were a far greater threat then the Citadel and the Turians.

"But we cannot let this action slide either, the Turians attempted to kill our people." Judge Alison, a female Exo with red eyes and a blue/grey paint color for her body spoke up. "Action must be taken."

"A Turian colony isn't too far from Relay 314." Judge James, a male human with light grey eyes and black hair said. "We could capture it, there would be no civilian's lost either since it is strictly a military world."

"Then we shall take it into a vote," Judge Architect, at Geth with a green line of paint running down its' head voiced. "We will have the Council decide on our next course of action, since Consensus can clearly not be reached among us…" The others just nodded in agreement, for the next few hours the SA Council debated on what they would do next. Their next move would determine how everything would turn out over the next few decades.

In the end more the 78% of the SA Council, made up of Drell, Human, Faunas, Geth and Exos', agreed on one plan….

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: Okay! Chapter 3 is done._**

**_I have gotten conflicting answers on just how 'big' or 'large the Ascension really is. And what I have come to understand is that the Ascension isn't really big or large, but just really fucking tall. I looked at all the Data sent to me via you all, my lovely readers, (F!Shepard: Kiss ass.) Wasn't talking to you! Anyway using all that I have gathered your help I've decided that the Ascension will be around 2 kilometers in Height, 1.25 kilometers in Length and 830 meters in Width._**

**_Now at the bottom/end of this is a Codex with SA Ships and Stations. Note that not all of them are put on their and this is only part one of the Codex, in the Next Chapter there will be a Codex About UNSC and SA Tech (Etc, Armor, Weapons, FTL distance, you get the picture.)_**

**_Also for the Codex at the bottom, some of you may say I've made their largest ship a little over kill. Let me tell you this._**

**_It is _****NOT ****_invincible, it _****CAN ****_be destroyed by a Reaper if hit enough. And for the Size of the things? The Advent is pretty small when ya compare it the Mantle's Approach from Halo 4. Here's how huge that damn thing is._**

**_Mantle's Approach:_**

Length: _142.7 Kilometers._

Width: _138.6 Kilometers_

Height: _ 371.4 Kilometers_

**…****. Ya See? It makes Harbinger and Sovereign (Nazara) look like a Fluffy Bunnies!**

**Anyway just one more thing to say, Yestarday I started to play Metal Gear Rising…. *Cackles Evilly* I found some new toys to add to the story! Mahahahahahahahaha-! **

***WHACK!***

**F!Shepard: *Holding a Baseball bat* Sorry about him, See you all next time!**

_Codex: SA Ships and Stations_

The Ark: _Space Station 1-0-7 or The Ark, began construction in the late 2067s after Earth's Ring was completed. The Design was taken straight from the video game Halo and planned to be just as large, __127,530 kilometers (79,244 miles) __in diameter. Only 47% of the station is complete as of 2156 and scheduled time of completion sometime in 2189. Built for the purpose of being the SA's capital and housing members of every species The Ark is cited as the biggest construction project that any race as ever undertaken._

_One civilian in the SA joked that they would be making Halo's engineered to wipe out the Reapers, an Idea that the SA denied saying that it would take far too long and the chances of such a thing working right were slim._

_The Ark is outfitted with functioning defenses to protect it, along with a fleet of 700 ships of varying classes, with three out of eight Advent-class Warships and from each member of the SA and 390 ODP's with more being made. The Ark is the pride of the SA and functions as a last defence against the Reapers._

All SA Ships are Outfitted with SHELL Armor plating

Advent-Class Warships: _The Advent-Class Warship is the Crown Jewel in the U.N.S.C and SA Space Navy. Developed originally by the U.N.S.C the Advent-Class is considered the longest ship currently made, dwarfing the Infinity-Class from the Halo series. Three of Eight of the Advent-Class reside at the Ark, the SA capital to protect it. One is in the Sol System, protecting Earth and the Geths' and Drells' new home worlds while the other four are in the 5__th__, 8__th__, 10__th__and 12__th__fleets of the SA._

Armaments: _5, series-9 SMAC canons (Primary)_

_1 Prototype ODIN plasma canon (Primary)_

_Hades missile pods with 32 missiles per pod (Secondary)_

_Cerberus Missile pods with 24 missiles per pod (Quaternary)_

_Point Defense Turrets (Quandary)_

_Anti-Aircraft Guns_

_Guided Missile Weapons Systems_

_Zeus Pulse Laser Array_

_3, HELL Tactical Nuclear Weapons_

FTL Capabilities:_ Mark VII Slip-space Drive and Mark VI Warp Drive._

Shielding: _Generation 8 cold plasma shield generator_

SA Capital Warships: _Capital Warships of the SA are lead ships in large fleets mobilizing for war or attacks, patrol fleets are generally led by Heavy Cruisers or Super-Heavy Cruisers like the _Sound of Madness.

Length: _2.7 Kilometers (Changes with class)_

_Width: 570 meters (Changes with class)_

Armaments:

_2, Series-9 SMAC's_

_Point-Defence Guns_

_Hades missile pods with 32 missiles per pod_

_Cerberus Missile pods with 24 missiles per pod_

FTL Capabilities: _Mark VII Slip-space Drive and Mark VI Warp Drive._

Shielding: _Generation 8 cold plasma shield generator_

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 4**

_Saren heard something fall to the ground next to him, looking over he saw the Turian Soldier next to him had dropped his weapon staring at the sky with a terrified expression. Saren looked up as a shadow covered the area he and his fellow Turians were in and took an involuntary step back in fear. His Mandibles clenched tight, and eyes widen in shock as he gripped his rifle with his shaky hands_.

_Dirt and rubble was blown around Saren by the wind of something landing not too far from where he was, the ground shook as two metallic feet hit the ground causing some Turians to fall down and stumble around. _

"W-What is that thing!"

_The area was filled with a screeching sound followed by gun fire._

_They never stood a chance._


End file.
